


Innocence Died Screaming

by piraterea



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, BAMF Courtney, Because They Are A Bunch Of Kids, Chris Mclean Is Iconic, F/M, Personality Swap, Total drama island - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piraterea/pseuds/piraterea
Summary: So, basically I am trash.I was looking for a personality swap AU fic where everyone had the personality that was their complete opposite. But I couldn't find anything so I wrote it for myself. Let's see how Total Drama Island changes with these new changes. Who will win now?
Relationships: Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Innocence Died Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the lineup in case anyone needs it.
> 
> Courtney- Punk/Rule Breaker  
> Duncan- Boy Next Door/Rule Follower  
> Gwen- Goody Two Shoes/Snowflake  
> Trent- Moody/Actually pretty smart  
> Heather- Shy  
> Lindsay- Smart/Sassy  
> Harold- Popular  
> DJ- Tough Jock  
> Geoff- Nerd  
> Bridgette- Hunter  
> Noah- Kind Guy  
> Cody- Partier  
> Owen- Enjoys Exercise  
> Eva- Zen Master/Hippie  
> Beth- Popular  
> Leshawna- Quiet  
> Tyler- Artist  
> Zeke- Popular Douche  
> Sadie & Katie- Rival Mathletes  
> Izzy- Quiet Psycho
> 
> No Justin in this story, because I didn't really need him.

This was the worst day of their lives. They had only just arrived, but the feeling was clear in the air. Something was definitely wrong with this place. “I was told this was a 5-star resort! This is so unfair!” Lindsay complains and Beth pats her back in comfort. They false cry into one another’s shoulders and Courtney and Trent can’t help but roll their eyes.

“Yeah, and I’m stuck here with Sadie!” Katie argues and Sadie scoffs. “Well, I’m stuck here with Katie!” she snaps back. They bicker like cats and dogs until Duncan throws himself in between them.

  
“Can we please _stop_ fighting! There has to be a reason why we were lied to!” he yells and everyone turns their heads to Chris who was watching the chaos go down with a smile. He laughs loudly with a cruelty Courtney couldn’t help but respect.

“Can’t you see? He lied to us.” She says and Chris shrugs. “The line for lying… is very blurred, Courtney. You of all people would understand that. After all, you just got back… from juvie” he exclaims and Courtney shakes her head, walking up to Chris. She holds him up by his shirt collar and growls.

“This is a very big surprise. _You of all people_ would know I don’t like surprises!” she hisses and he nods slowly.

“Please remove your hands from my shirt collar. Remember, I have your parole officer on speed dial” he smirks and she begrudgingly let’s go, shoving him away from her. “Thank you very much. Now, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! Where you will be spending the rest of your summer.” He says with cheer for his own benefit, as this was very beneficial. For him, not the teens in front of him. A chorus of groans and complaints echo through the group of contenders and Chris chuckles.

“I’m calling my lawyers” they hear an angry Beth say as well.

“Yes, well. First things first, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!” he yells, ignoring their complaints and jabbers at him. As they trudge to the end, they all take a good look at who they’ll be spending their summer with.

There was Gwen, the goody-two-shoes, cheerleader of the bunch. She was wearing a plain pink t-shirt with a single light blue butterfly on it, and a light blue skirt to match the butterfly. They had seen she was talking to Noah, who was complimenting her like his life depended on it. A match made in Heaven you could say.

Then there was Courtney, dark brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail and eyes glistening dangerously. She was wearing a pitch-black tank top, with plain blue jean shorts and fishnets. Her shiny black combat boots jingled ever so slightly when the chains hanging from them touched occasionally. She had a single eyebrow piercing above her left eyebrow and many found themselves watching it move until they couldn’t look anymore when the sun shone through it and into their eyes. Nobody except for Trent attempted to talk to her, excluding Gwen which was a crash and burn. Courtney had accepted his company, but it was clear they didn’t trust one another. No one truly did.

The next person on the list of contestants was Duncan. Straight A’s, Role Model, the perfect boy next door. But also annoying and controlling. He had to win, it was all part of his plan. He would win the 100,000, go to Yale, become successful in his studies of art, and then become a museum-worthy artist. That was his plan and this was the first step. And he would win, no matter what it took.

Heather, Leshawna, and Izzy carried the title of the shy, quiet girls. But that was where the similarities ended. They were all a different type of quiet. Heather was a planning your social demise quiet, Leshawna was a judging you silently kind of quiet, and Izzy was… well she was an I just set your house on fire and I’m waiting in glee for you to figure it out kind of quiet. So, they were all very similar yet completely different as well.

Continuing down the list, was Trent. He was known for being a very moody person. He usually kept to himself and tried to avoid humans as much as he could. But for some reason, when he got here he made an exception for Courtney. He didn’t even have to try very hard. They just shared a look when they were shoved beside one another, shrugged, and it just stuck like that. Maybe they related to one another the most, or whatever bullshit reason could be pulled out. But even if they didn’t trust one another yet, when he saw Courtney trying to push Eva into the lake, he knew he was going to be there for a while. Someone had to look after this psychopath.

Sadie and Katie, there wasn’t much to say for the two of them. They were both rivals at everything but were most known for Mathletes. But because they wanted to beat one another at _literally everything_ , when Sadie got wind that Katie was signing up for this, she signed up as well. Just another reason to beat each other.

Eva was probably the calmest there at the moment. She was sitting by the edge of the dock, in a Zen position and humming to herself. Her sleek black hair was let loose and was waving in the wind, a hairband wrapped around the top of her head. Her eyes were shut tight and Gwen assumed she was asleep. Courtney wanted to kick her off the edge, but Trent pulled her away before she could. Which only led to Lindsay shaking her to reality for the photo.

Bridgette, the BAMF hunter. Her family had raised her in the middle of nowhere by a secluded beach and she was raised on everything she figured out on her own. She had taught herself to hunt and became one with the woods. She didn’t _hate_ animals, but she would kill them if she had to eat. And she held a small ounce of respect for the way Geoff didn’t freak out about this situation (as he looked so close to doing), but she would never tell anyone that.

Owen, he was a little too exercise happy, yet could never seem to lose any weight. Some people blamed it for him being big boned, some accused him of never even actually exercising. But he did try, just some food wasn’t resistible. In his opinion, at least.

Lindsay, Beth, Harold, and Ezekiel all fit into the same category. Insanely popular. At each individual’s schools and homes, they were the most popular there. But, per usual, there were differences from the four. Lindsay, unlike most popular teens, was actually very smart and cared more for her studies than makeup or prom night. Beth was a kind of popular that was a hanging onto someone else’s coattails popular. She always managed to befriend someone really popular than take the status away from them. Harold was just popular, nothing to it, just everyone knew him for karate. Ezekiel was a douche popular. He had friends and everyone knew not to mess with him, but he was a true dickhead.

For the rest, there wasn’t much to add. There were few unlisted and the rest were pretty obvious to describe by how they looked or stood. DJ, an obvious stereotypical jock. He would probably act like a douche to some of the less popular kids and chum around like an idiot to the rest. And Cody was a partier, that was clear. He enjoyed parties and adventure. That could be both an advantage and a weakness. And Geoff? Well he was a nerd, no questions asked. But he wasn’t like most high strung weak nerds. No, they could see he could fight if he needed to. Whether he went to some nerd gym or had some special cool-nerd-inator, no one knew. But they didn’t try to mess with him like they did with Tyler, Lindsay, or Duncan.

“Come on people! Chop, Chop! We don’t have all day!” Chris yells and Courtney is now more tempted to throw him into the lake than Eva. She clenches and unclenches her fist as they get into an order and pose for the photo. There are few who actually smile, some who pose, but Courtney glances over and sees that Duncan was one of the few actually smiling. She rolls her eyes and goes back to smirking at the camera. Of course, he was smiling. As soon as he arrived in his boat, she knew he was going to annoy the shit out of her. With the pole up his ass, and the glare he gave when things didn’t go his way… ugh. He was going to be the death of her.

Taking forever on the photos, probably on purpose, Chris watches the dock creak under the pressure of all the kids. He smirks and pretends to take the lens cap off. It didn’t take long for the weight to finally overcome the dock and send all the kids into the water. Luckily, he managed to get photos of the crumbling in action. He holds back his laughs as much as possible and turns to the kids that are currently floating and complaining.

“Wow, ok then. Dry up and meet me at the campfire in ten, campers” he says cheerily and marches away, leaving the teens to fend for themselves.

Heather mutters a curse that meets with Leshawna’s in unison. They give each other a small smirk and help one another out of the lake. Courtney goes to push them back in but, once again, Trent holds her back. She groans and turns to him, “I need to push _someone_ in, at least once!” she insists and he shrugs. “Push Duncan in, he looks like he could use it. But don’t push in potential allies” he insists and she raises an eyebrow.

  
“You’ve got game, Mood Boy. Ok, fine” she says and does as she promised, she did push Duncan in. He falls into the lake for the second time that day and comes up gasping for air. He looks around for whoever pushed him and glares when his eyes set on Courtney leaning against the Camp sign checking her nails nonchalantly. _Too_ nonchalantly.

“What the hell, Courtney?” he complains and she looks down at him with false innocence. “What are you ever talking about, Duncan? I am just standing here, not suspiciously at all at the time of your fall. What is there to be suspicious of?” she teases and smiles as he climbs out again.

“Very funny, Princess. We don’t have time for this” he grumbles and she gasps in mock hurt. “Ok, 1. I am no princess. And 2. What? We don’t have time before we have to meet Bitch Mclean again? Yeah, I’m good” she laughs and turns to Bridgette who walked up behind her. She puffs air out of her mouth in disappointment at Duncan’s wet form.

“Pushing people in the water? Amateur hour” she says and Courtney shrugs. “I had little time on my hands” she mock pouts and Bridgette smiles.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. We need to go. No time for playground pranks” Duncan scolds and Courtney looks to the group. They were already leaving, apart from Trent and Geoff who were waiting for Courtney and Bridgette.

“Fine, but we’re not done yet” she mutters, pointing two fingers from her eyes to his in teasing suspicion and he rolls his eyes. “Sure, Princess” he says, only because he knows it will annoy her. But much to his efforts, if it did annoy her, she didn’t show it. She just throws him an offhand look and struts up to meet Trent.

“Princess?” Trent asks her and she shakes her head, “Shut up”. Her remark only causes him to laugh loudly, which makes her slap him on the arm. He winces and rubs his arm.

  
“Shit, Courtney. That hurt” he mutters and she shrugs. “We need to form alliances soon. The more people the better. But it’s better to have a small alliance within a big one, to avoid having conflicts from within” he advices her and she nods. “Yeah, I already have you. Bridgette will probably join and I don’t really know anyone else. We’ll see where we’re placed and figure it out” she agrees.

When they get to the campfire, they see everyone was already there along with a slightly annoyed Chris. “Thanks for joining us, campers. It only took you 15 minutes” he says with mock cheeriness and Bridgette shrugs. “You said 10 minutes. It was a long walk” she says and Chris rolls his eyes.

  
“Why didn’t you just start without us?” Geoff asks. Chris rolls his eyes once more. “Because then you don’t know where to go, Geoff” he says and waits for them to sit down. Courtney found herself in between Trent and Izzy. Izzy was sitting next to Owen and Trent was next to Gwen, who seemed a little too happy to be there.

“What do you think he’s going to say?” she asks with excitement, her shiny black hair bright in front of the growing fire.

“Probably which teams we will be on. I’ve seen shows like this before” Trent tells her and she nods. “You have?” she questions and he nods. “Yeah, I enjoy watching shows like this. Adds a little excitement to my otherwise boring life” he says with sarcasm dripping from his tone.

“A boring life doesn’t seem very fun. I can see why you’d want to watch these shows then” Gwen adds and Trent nods, effectively ending that conversation.

“If you are done gossiping, we have our teams! When I call your name, go to the right side with the red flag!” Chris exclaims and the voices quiet down.

“DJ, Geoff, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Tyler, and… Sadie” he says and Katie gasps as everyone files to the right side of the campfire.

“Wait, that so isn’t fair! If Sadie is over there, then how can I beat her? I have to see her when I beat her! Or else it so isn’t, like beating her!” Katie exclaims and Sadie nods. “Yeah, I like totally want to be there when she loses and has to leave. Then I can like… so wave as she leaves and make her regret like ever coming!” Sadie insists and Chris sighs.

“No can do, ladies. What’s final… is final.” He says and watches Sadie be pulled back by Tyler. The group with the red flag talk in hushed whispers and turn to the group remaining. “Everyone else go to the green flag” Chris says and the remaining campers hustle to the other side. Trent and Courtney share a single look and she shrugs. There goes that alliance. “The merge” she mouths to him and he nods, turning to his group.

“Ok campers, red flag is now known as… The Killer Bass. Green flag, you are now…. The Screaming Gophers!” Chris yells and the team by the red flag vaguely hear Duncan scoff, “What kind of name is the Killer Bass?”. Courtney turns to him and raises an eyebrow, “One you aren’t going to complain about, got it?” he threatens and he raises his hands in surrender. “It’s a little ridiculous, don’t you think?” he insists and she rolls her eyes. “Whatever” she mutters, turning away from him once again.

He scowls and turns back to Chris, who was still talking, “The campers sitting around you will be you cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on _Total Drama Island_ the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000!”.

“Excuse me? I request a bunk under her, if that’s no problem” DJ says, pointing to Eva, who tries not to scowl at him. Jerk.

  
“They’re not co-ed, are they Chris?” Lindsay asks with annoyance in her tone, twirling a bit of hair through her fingers and glancing around the two groups of people.

“Nooo. Girls get one side of the cabin, dudes get the other” he says and the girls all let out a gasp of relief.

“I have to live with Katie or, like, I can’t see her lose!” Sadie says and Katie glares at her before nodding.

“Yeah, and I’ll like totally die too” Katie says and Sadie nods, before sticking her tongue out at Katie.

“This cannot be happening” Courtney mutters, holding her head in a single hand that perched on her arm across her waist. “It’s happening, alright” Bridgette says and they both sigh. “I’m going to have fun here, I’ll make sure of that” Courtney says and Ezekiel comes up behind her and wraps an arm around her shoulders, despite her being at least a foot taller than him. “I could help you with that, darling” he smirks and she turns to him, a fire in her eyes. She grabs him by the shirt collar and lifts him up in the air. He whimpers slightly and Courtney smirks.

  
She turns to the fire to see Chris looking at her disapprovingly. He holds up a small phone from his pocket and mouths the two words that can tame her, “parole officer”. She scowls and glares at him before dropping Ezekiel to the ground and giving Chris a sarcastic smile. She gestures her hands dramatically in showcase, showing she let him go. Chris nods and turns back to the two groups.

“You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you’re really thinking. Or just to get something off your chest”.

**Confessional: Sadie**

When the camera shows her in the small outhouse, she had her knees up to her chest and she was glaring at the camera. “This is like so unfair! How can I watch Katie lose if I’m stuck on the Killer Bass? This really sucks!” she pouts.

**Confessional: Courtney**

The camera pans to her with her feet up on the wall and leaning against the outhouse sideways. She had a small knife in her hands and was carving a withering rose into the wood. “Yeah, you guys are fucking around if you think I’m telling any of you anything about myself. And if someone from home is watching… fuck you” she says, not turning to look at the camera as she talks.

**Confessional: Lindsay**

Lindsay is seen with her back sitting up straight and hands folded tightly into her chest. “These people have no idea what they are doing. If my calculations are correct, then I have an 86.92% chance of making it to the final 3. The two competitors left with me will more than likely be Courtney, as she can be seen as strong in the physical strength department and smart in the mental department, and possibly Izzy, who has an 87.34% chance that she escaped a mental asylum to be here”.

**Confessionals: Eva**

Eva comes onto the screen in the same Zen position as she was on the dock, her legs in Indian style and her hands in a praying position in front of her chest. “Calm… exhale all negative energy… calm”.

**Confessionals: Bear**

“ROOOOAAARRRR”.

**(End Confessionals)**

“All right, any questions?” nobody asks anything, nor says anything, “Cool. Let’s go find your cabins. Gophers, you’re in the east cabin. Bass, you’re in the west” he says and before the campers know it, they are being sent off on their own.

The Screaming Gophers go for their cabin first, Gwen skipping into the girl’s cabin. “This is… uhhh… nice” she says hesitantly, looking around the cabin. The beds were on the verge of breaking and every corner held cobwebs. There was a little puddle of something in the corner by the door and Gwen had a feeling it wasn’t water.

“Don’t lie. This is terrible” Beth says, already claiming a bottom bunk for herself. Lindsay sighs and goes to the bunk above Beth’s. She would be taking a top bunk, as she knew there was a very high chance of them falling at any moment and she really didn’t want to be squashed by someone’s weight.

“It’s not… terrible” Gwen winces, getting the bottom bunk beside Lindsay’s and pokes at something bulging out of her pillow. “Ok, it’s pretty bad. But we can still make it ok” she says, trying to put a positive spin on what was already a depressing situation. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs, stretching her limbs from the ride.

**Confessionals: Gwen**

She holds herself in a determined posture, already smiling at the camera. “Ok, I know we got off to a rough start here, but that doesn’t mean it won’t get better. Right? We just have to hope for the best and keep the peace between teams. It can’t be that hard.” She says without her smile wavering, but her eye does twitch nervously. Because it would be that hard.

**(End Confessional)**

“Bunk Beds? Isn’t this a little summer camp?” Cody asks and Heather laughs. “That’s the idea, genius”. Cody gives her a look, “Shut up, weirdo” he says and Heather scoffs, “Shouldn’t you be on the boy’s side?” she asks and Cody shrugs, walking away from the girls.

“Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my curling iron” Beth asks. “There are some in the communal bathrooms. Just across the way” Chris says and Beth frowns.

“Communal bathrooms? But... I’m not Catholic” she mutters and Chris rolls his eyes, “Not communion, communal” he explains and Trent sighs. “It means we shower together, duh”. Gwen comes outside and gasps slightly when the door shuts loudly.

Back at the Bass’s cabin, Courtney was claiming a top bunk for herself. No way she was going to be at the bottom with all those pussies. She looks across and sees Bridgette in the top bunk across from hers on the other side of the room. “So, why are you here?” Bridgette asks her and she shrugs. “Gets me away from juvie for a while. Not that I’d mind staying, I ruled that place” she boasts and Bridgette grins.

“I’m here for the money. And get away from my parents. They keep trying to get me to apply to some prissy boarding school I don’t want to go to. So, I saw this place and decided to come on down” Bridgette says and Courtney nods, flicking her knife through her fingers and stabbing it into the wood of the wall beside her bed before jumping down.

“I’m going outside. Have fun with… all of this” she says, gesturing around the room at well… everything. Bridgette nods and Courtney goes out the door to already see the boys and Eva out there. Ezekiel immediately steps away from her and she smirks, climbing up to sit on the ledge of the porch.

“So, when our first challenge anyways?” Geoff asks and Courtney looks out to see an approaching figure. “Someone’s coming” she says and everyone follows her gaze, now ignoring Geoff’s question, to see who was coming It was Chris. “Oh, this ought to be fun” Courtney mutters as he comes up the steps.

“I heard that, Courtney. Everyone head to the main lodge for lunch before the first challenge” Chris says and walks away just as quickly as he had arrived. Courtney lays her head against the wooden pole that stood next to the stairs and sighs. Just one hour, that’s all she wanted. One single hour before she has to do anything.

When they get to the main lodge, Courtney finds herself beside Trent once again in the line for food. “That looks like it could kill us before it even touched our mouths” she mutters, looking at the food and he nods. “Definitely going to be the death of one of us 22 kids”. Chef looks up and glares at them, effectively shutting them up. She grabs a tray and glances at Bridgette. She was talking to Geoff and Eva. “Ezekiel needs to go first. Not only will he be no help in the challenges, but he is annoying as fuck” she mutters and he breathes a small laugh.

“You know, you technically shouldn’t be talking to me. Fraternizing with the enemy” he whispers and she finally laughs. “You got me, that’s funny. I don’t give a shit what these people think of me” she says, but looks around and sees people watching them suspiciously. She rolls her eyes and holds her tray out to Chef to get some food. The grey slop falls onto her plate and she frowns. “I’m pretty sure this just moved” she mutters as she walks away and just barely dodges the knife that Chef throws at her. She jumps to the side and looks to him with wide eyes. A small smirk grows on her face and gives a slight nod before going to her table.

Duncan pulls into the line and Geoff comes beside him, Bridgette next to him. “Hey, man.” He greets and Duncan nods in hello. “So, I don’t think we can trust Courtney” Geoff says, getting straight to it and Duncan looks to him. “I agree. She seems to be friends with Trent. She could be working with the Gophers” he agrees and glances over at Courtney sitting on her own at the one of the Bass’s tables. She doesn’t seem to mind being on her own.

“I don’t completely trust her, but we need to keep her around. She’ll definitely be helpful” Bridgette agrees and Duncan walks away with his food before the conversation can continue. He looks where to sit and chooses to risk sitting next to the devil herself, Courtney. The more he could gather on her, the better.

He walks over and sits his tray next to hers. “Can I help you?” she ass, looking up to him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugs and she sighs, “Then why are you sitting here?” she asks. “I don’t trust you. And I’m going to figure you out” he says and she does what he least expects, she laughs. She laughs loudly and picks at her food. “I hate to burst your bubble, Mr. Boy Next Door, but I am not a puzzle you can solve. I haven’t even solved it yet” she chuckles and he frowns, but doesn’t budge.

She looks to him incredulously and rolls her eyes. “You’re not going anywhere, are you?” she mutters and he shakes his head. “Nope” he says, popping the p at the end. She groans and turns away from him. “God, you’re annoying” she mutters and attempts to eat the food. Luckily, before she could get a bite in, Chris comes in. She sighs with relief and sees everyone else happy they didn’t have to eat it as well.

“Your first challenge begins, in one hour!” he exclaims and Owen gets another bite in before he has to get up. This stuff wasn’t all that bad, but that must’ve just been him. Izzy stands, wiping her hands of any debris and studies everyone around her. They all looked nervous for the challenge, ridiculous really, they couldn’t do anything too dangerous. And they couldn’t do anything to boring either. At least, she thought so.

“What do you think they’ll make us do?” Sadie asks DJ and he shrugs, watching Chris leave the building. “It’s our first challenge, how hard could it be?” he mutters.

When they all arrive on the top of the cliff, DJ felt the need to eat his words.

“Oh shit!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://pirate-rea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
